


lost in the valley of the night

by maysenpanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maysenpanda/pseuds/maysenpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotbunny: Harry Potter & Marius Pontmercy meet [during? after?] their respective battles. They're depressed. Maybe feed off each other? Could be really dark. Potentially triggering. Inspired by Empty Chairs at Empty Tables & the following Harry Potter gifset.</p><p>http://occupymalfoysbed.tumblr.com/post/40454777441/oh-my-friends-my-friends-dont-ask-me-what-your</p><p>>unbeta'd, no brit-pick because I'm a lowly American who doesn't know what the fuck xe's doing</p><p> </p><p>A/N: I'll update the summary once I've actually figured out what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost in the valley of the night

Harry Potter would never tell you this, but he'd had a bit of a crush on Hermione Granger's cousin the first time he met her. Eponine Thenardier was everything Hermione was not, but Hermione was everything Eponine hoped to be. Where Hermione was book smart, Eponine was street smart. Where Hermione had best friends, Eponine had isolation brought on by her parents. Where Hermione's parents were straight-and-narrow, law-abiding citizens, Eponine's parent's where nasty, ne'er-do-well criminals.

Harry kind of despised Monsieur and Madam Thenardier, but Eponine strived for greatness away from her parents, and Harry liked that about her. Harry only allowed himself to move on when he remembered that Eponine was, one, in a different country, and two, hopelessy in love with Marius Pontmercy. That was how he realized he was falling for Ginny Weasley, actually. He'd gotten over Cho Chang, his first unattainable crush, and once he started to get over Eponine too, he was able to realize how it felt to want someone he could actually have. Still, to be broken up from Ginny because of the war? That hurt.

Hermione could tell Harry cared about her cousin, and tried to keep him updated on the goings-on in Eponine's life. Apparently, while Harry and Hermione, Ginny and Cho and everyone else they knew were trying to stop Voldemort's second rise to power, Eponine was getting herself involved in a resistance movement against the oppressive French government. She'd gotten involved because of, of course, Marius Pontmercy, but she found that she wholly supported Marius' and his friends cause.

So while Harry was preparing for war with Lord Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters; Eponine was preparing herself to go to war with the King and his National Guard.

 

It was right before they would end up at the Battle of Hogwarts that Hermione approached Harry cautiously, tears in her eyes.

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry looked up. "Hermione? What is it?"

"It's... it's about Eponine." Harry nodded, suddenly worried. "She's, well, you know how she and the resistance were going to fight? Marius, um, he remembered that he could send me letters by owl, and he told me... he told me that Eponine... she came to the barricade they had built. She was injured. She'd been... she'd been shot, and there was nothing they could do for her. And she..." Hermione let out a sob she'd been trying to hold in. "She's gone, Harry. She's gone."

Harry caught Hermione as her knees buckled under her, but it meant little because his knees were weak with sudden grief. He blinked back tears remembering that he didn't know Eponine all that well, and he wanted to be strong for Hermione as she grieved for her cousin. He held Hermione as they both lowered to the ground. She cried into his shoulder. 

Their best friend, Ron Weasley, found them like that ten minutes later.

"Harry? 'Mione? What's wrong?" Hermione shook her head, but Harry cleared his throat.

"Remember 'Mione's cousin Eponine?" Ron thought for a minute and then nodded. "Well she, um, passed away recently, in the fight against their government." Ron blinked at them, unsure what to do. Eventually he decided to join them on the ground, but not before mumbling something about at least it was for a good cause. Hermione sobbed louder at that, and Harry smacked Ron. "Wrong thing to say, mate. Seriously." Ron looked apologetic at that and reached out to rub Hermione's arm in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

* * *

The night Eponine died, Marius went to the room they'd put her in only to find Gavroche curled up in the doorway, crying. "Gavroche, are you alright?" Gavroche looked up at Marius and shook his head.

"She was my sister," he whispered. "'Ponine, I mean. She's my sister. And I left and she hated it and I hated her because Mum and Dad acted like they liked her. But now she's gone and I never got to say goodbye." Gavroche finished with a fresh wave of tears rolling down his cheeks. Marius sat down beside the young boy and put an arm around him.

They sat there like that for a while before Marius whispered to himself, "Gavroche de Thenard. It doesn't, I mean, it doesn't sound quite right. I guess, I never knew that you were her brother. For all I wanted to be her best friend and I never knew. And here we are, having lost someone we cared about. Maybe we didn't always show it the right way or the best way for her, but we tried. I think she knew, you know, that we both loved her in our own ways. Maybe it wasn't the way she wanted, but maybe she knew in the end that it was true." Gavroche remained silent while Marius wondered if he should keep talking. In the end he decided he'd said enough. Gavroche had stopped crying for now, which was one of Marius' goals.

 

Courfeyrac walked in then and looked at them suspiciously. "What's wrong?" Marius just shook his head as Gavroche responded with a strangled cry. Courfeyrac looked at Eponine and started to sing what he hoped might be comforting words.

_she is the first to fall_

_the first of us to fall upon this barricade_

Marius responded.

_her name was Eponine_

_her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid_

Gavroche whispered then, voice breaking as he sang.

_we fight here in her name_

_she will not die in vain_

Together they finished.

_she will not be betrayed_

**Author's Note:**

> http://bosssuet.tumblr.com/post/40389984868


End file.
